


Lift

by ccleverr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Borderline Smut, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccleverr/pseuds/ccleverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short first time "kinda-almost-smut-but-lots-of-passionate-making-out-involved" Johnlock fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

John sprinted down the street after Sherlock, grinning from ear to ear. Sherlock had nabbed the killer of their most recent case- a case that had lasted nearly a month and extended over nearly the entire globe- one of their longest yet. Now the only thing to do was to tell Lestrade to set up a way to arrest them, but that part was never a concern for Sherlock.

Truthfully, and John wasn't sure he'd ever admit this to Sherlock, but he was really proud of his flatmate. He admired his ability to maintain his trust in his own mind. All the miniscule details of the last case were ones that only Sherlock would have been able to pick up, and he caught them all. He never failed to impress John.

John watched Sherlock's coattails fly through the door to Scotland Yard and hoped Sherlock wouldn't go up the lift without him. When he was this high on adrenaline, Sherlock often forgot things like simple courtesy and patience. Well, even when he _wasn't_ high on adrenaline, he forgot those things anyway.

By the time John had reached the lifts, the doors were already closing. John stopped in his tracks and bent over, breathing hard. Fuck. He hated being left behind when there was a murderer to be caught.

But then there was a hand in between the still-closing doors. John looked up and grinned, and ran to catch the lift. 

"Ta, mate." John grinned up at Sherlock, bouncing on his heels.

Sherlock nodded at John with a little smirk. And then just as the doors closed behind John, without even meeting Sherlock's eyes,  he slipped a hand behind Sherlock's neck and yanked his mouth down to meet John's. 

Sherlock didn't even have time to react before John was off him, staring straight ahead at the numbers above the doors. _2... 3..._ A moment passed before John realized what he had just done.

_Fuck, did I really kiss Sherlock Holmes? My flatmate, my best friend? It felt so right, so instinctual._

"Sorry," John mumbled.

He didn't look up at Sherlock, but if he had he would've seen a quite dumfounded expression, a rare sight on the consulting detective's face. 

Another moment. _5...6..._

"Um. I s'pose it was just, you know, adrenaline h-aughmph!"

BAM! John's spine felt like it had been cracked against the lift's handrail. Sherlock's lips seemed to battle John's; he swung him around to the back wall, apparently unsatisfied with their former position.

_8...9..._

Sherlock turned them both around a full 180° so John's back was against the lift door, his lips slamming against John's and not doing much else.

He reached over to slam his fist against the STOP button and the elevator jolted to a sudden stop just as the number above the door read _12._

"Why'd'you-" John mumbled before his lips were caught again by Sherlock.

Again he tried to speak, but Sherlock kept muffling his words with his lips.

" _Stop,_ Sherlock!" John finally exclaimed this as he pushed Sherlock away. Immediately he noted absolute lust and hunger in Sherlock's eyes. 

They could talk about this later.

John took a deep breath, "Kissing's going to get _boring_ really fast. We're both more interesting than that."

Sherlock nodded once, then lunged at John and picked him up, wrapping John's legs around his waist. He stood in the center of the elevator, holding all of John's weight above him, high enough to lick and suck at John's neck. 

"Mmph," John muttered, "Better." He could feel Sherlock hard beneath him, but the lift was stopped, after all, and they had a while to get round to that. For the moment, John was content to grind his hips into Sherlock's and kiss the sides of his face; occasionally the two of them were patient enough to catch each other's mouths and manage to slip tongues inside, but their motions were so animalistic that nothing much beyond that was really going on at all. 

And nothing much could happen because pretty soon there was the sound of pounding fists on the lift door.

"Sherlock, are you in there? John? Is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in there?" They could hear Lestrade calling. "The lift seems to be jammed."

John promptly slid off of Sherlock. They studiously avoided eye contact with each other as they smoothed down their hair and made certain their clothes didn't look too ruffled.

They both took long, deep breaths before Sherlock was calm enough to respond, "ARE Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in there. The answer is yes. John accidentally bumped the button to stop the lift. I understand we are wasting precious time, and I will reprimand him for his clumsiness."

At this, Sherlock finally met John's eyes with a smirk. John raised his eyebrows in reply, and Sherlock pressed the STOP button to let them out.

As the doors opened, Sherlock kept looking at John. "Nonetheless, he _is_ John Watson. I have no doubt he will end up repeating the mistake in the near future."

**Author's Note:**

> Is it okay? It's a bit short, but I like it. Let me know if it's good or awful or in between or whatever.


End file.
